1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mailboxes typically placed at curbside locations and, more particularly, to a base that extends around a support for the mailbox.
2. Background Art
In many communities, mailboxes are placed on or adjacent to individual properties to be accessible to a delivery person operating a vehicle on an adjacent roadway. A typical mailbox has a housing defining a receptacle that is accessed through a hinged door. The housing is supported on an upright component, such as a vertical post, that is secured at and/or in the subjacent ground.
At a curbside location, the post will commonly be offset inwardly from the curb. At the top of the post, the mailbox is secured to cantilever towards the roadway so that it is conveniently accessible to a person operating a delivery vehicle on the roadway.
In the vast majority of locations at which mailboxes are mounted, grass is planted at the surrounding ground region. This may be directly on a user's property or on a parkway, as is typically present with a sidewalk.
Homeowners and businesses generally attempt to integrate the mailbox and the support therefor into the adjacent landscaping so that the mailbox and support do not stand out or appear unsightly. With existing support systems, this objective creates a constant challenge.
As one example, the mailbox support may consist of a round metal or wood post or a square wood post that is inserted into the ground. Concrete may be used to rigidify the anchoring of the bottom of the post. The ground surface region around the bottom of the post is commonly improved in appearance by planting grass including at that region between the post and an adjacent curb.
Commonly, the dimension between the bottom of the post and the curb is not adequate to accommodate a conventional lawn mower. Thus, the individuals maintaining the surrounding region generally have the option of either cutting the lawn using a portable trimmer, such as a line trimmer, or allowing the grass to grow out of control between the post and curb and around the post. This problem becomes more significant in the event that businesses and homeowners do not possess line trimmers that would facilitate this localized grooming.
A third alternative is to try to maneuver a conventional mower in this space to cut some or all of the grass in this area. At best this is inconvenient, even if somewhat effective. If care is not taken, the mower might be damaged. In a worse case, there is a possibility that the mower operator might be injured attempting the activity.
As an alternative to planting grass, some home and business owners may choose to use concrete and/or pavers around the post, including the region between the post and the curb. For those persons who do not have the ability to pour concrete or lay pavers, a significant expense may be involved. Even after such a project is completed, concrete is prone to cracking and pavers are prone to settling and shifting. This problem is aggravated by grass that may grow through any cracks or openings. All of these conditions make for an unsightly appearance around the mailbox support.
As an alternative, some home and business owners integrate flowers and/or plants around the support. This approach introduces another ongoing maintenance challenge. Since much of this vegetation is seasonal, at certain times of the year, even with a dedicated effort to maintain plants and flowers, the region around the support may become unsightly.
As a result, if one tours a neighborhood with multiple residences, a wide range of looks around mailboxes can be observed. Aside from the fact that many of the steps taken to improve the appearance around mailboxes are ineffective, the many attempted solutions cause a deviation from uniformity that is required in many communities by local covenants, etc.
Heretofore, no practical, effective, and affordable solution is known to be available to home and business owners to improve the region around mailboxes and their supports.